Adventure in the Jungle
by asdfghjklxxx
Summary: Nesia, Antonio, Bella, Gilbert, dan Lay akan berkemah dihutan! Namun, mereka malah terpisah ditengah perjalanan. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Cekidot!


**A/N : Halo, ini fic pertama saya. Saya newbie di FFn ini, salam kenal! Jangan flame saya ya ^^" Saya terispirasi membuat cerita ini, karena beberapa saat lalu saya camping. Dan tempatnya itu benar-benar dihutan! Disekeliling saya Cuma ada pohon doang, sampe pusing saya =_= #PengalamanAuthor. Tapi cerita yang saya buat dibawah ini gak asli kok, cuma karangan saya sendiri. Oh iya, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau kesalahan lainnya. Oke dari pada lama-lama, kita langsung aja ya…**

**Disclaimer : Punya Hidekaz Himaruya, saya cuma minjem.**

**OC : Fem!Indonesia & Male!Malaysia.**

**Rate : T (Buat jaga-jaga).**

**Warning : One Shot, OC, OOC, Typo (Kasih tau kalo ada), aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Don't like, don't read. RnR please. Mongo silahkan, enjoy! ^^**

Hari libur telah tiba. Nesia, Antonio, Bella, Gilbert, dan Lay memutuskan untuk liburan bersama. Mereka akan berkemah disalah satu hutan yang terletak di Indonesia.

"Nes, sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Antonio kepada nesia.

"Ke arah utara."

Bella mengeluarkan kompasnya. "Arah utara kesana!" dan mereka pun pergi.

XXXXX

"Sampai kapan kita nanjak begini terus?" Lay mengusap keringat dikeningnya. Jalanan semakin menanjak membuat mereka tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Tapi kita kan lagi tanjakan begini, masa mau berhenti?" Nesia yang berada dipaling depan masih terus bersemangat mendaki. Saat merasa tanahnya mulai datar, dia pun berhenti. "Istirahat dulu disini…"

Semua langsung duduk deprok dilantai karena kelelahan. Lay yang kelelahan langsung meneguk minumnya sebanyak mungkin.

"Jangan dihabisin Lay, perjalanan kita masih panjang. Ini aja belom ada seperempat…" Nesia berusaha memberi tahu Lay.

"HAH?" semua terkejut. "Sejauh ini belom ada seperempat?" lanjut bella.

"Iya. Campnya masih jauh diujung sana, sementara kita baru aja masuk ke hutan." Nesia pun berdiri "Ayo lanjutin perjalanannya! Bisa-bisa kita nyampenya besok…" kata Nesia menyemangati teman-temannya. Akhirnya mereka pun kembali bersemangat dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

XXXXX

Matahari tepat berada diatas kepala. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Perut Lay mulai berbunyi.

"Kamu kenapa Lay?"

Lay memegangi perutnya. "Aku lapar…"

"Ya udah, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu."

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Sebelumnya, mereka mencari tempat peristirahatan yang tepat. Disekeliling mereka hanya terdapat pohon-pohon tua yang lebat.

"Ada sungai!" teriak Antonio sambil menunjuk ke sebuah sungai. Lalu dia berlari menuju sungai itu, diikuti oleh yang lain dari belakang. Mereka mencuci muka disungai tersebut. Setelah itu mereka beristirahat dan makan siang.

"Eh, arah utara disebrang sungai sana! Kita nyebrangin sungai nih?" tanya gilbert sambil memutar-mutar kompas Bella. Makanannya sudah duluan habis, sementara yang lain masih makan.

"Sabar, kita masih makan nih!" omel Lay sambil memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulut.

"Tapi arusnya kan deres…" Bella memandangi sungai tersebut.

"Kita nyusurin sungai aja! Mungkin ada jembatan atau penyebrangan lainnya." usul Antonio.

"Masa dihutan ada jembatan?" Gilbert menaikkan alisnya.

"Kita coba aja dulu, barang kali ada!" kata nesia meyakinkan.

Akhirnya setelah beristirahat dan makan, mereka pun berjalan menyusuri sungai. Namun, selama 20 menit berjalan mereka tidak menemukan satu pun jembatan atau penyebrangan lain.

"Mau gimana lagi? Kita harus nyemplung deh kayaknya…" Lay terlihat putus asa.

"Kalo kita keseret arus gimana?" kata Gilbert, perkatannya disetujui oleh Bella.

Tiba-tiba ada cicak jatuh dari pohon. Cicak itu jatuh tepat diatas kepala Bella membuatnya menjerit-jerit dan tercebur kesungai.

"BELLA!" semua berteriak melihat Bella tercebur kesungai yang entah dalamnya berapa meter. Dengan cepat, Bella terseret arus sungai tersebut. Antonio segera menceburkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Bella, sementara yang lain mengikutinya dari pinggir sungai. Sayangnya, arus sungai lebih cepat dari pada kecepatan mereka berlari. Antonio dan Bella pun hilang sekejap terbawa arus sungai.

"Kita harus gimana?" Lay Nampak panik.

"Kita ikutin aja terus arah arus sungai ini!" Nesia memberi usul.

Akhirnya mereka kembali berlari dipinggir sungai mengikuti arah arus. Mereka terus berlari dengan cepat demi kedua teman mereka yang nasipnya entah bagaimana.

XXXXX

Antonio terus berenang menyusul Bella didepannya. Sementara Bella sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena kepalanya terbentur-bentur batu disepanjang sungai yang dilaluinya.

Tiba-tiba Antonio melihat didepannya bahwa sungai yang menghanyutkannya dan Bella menjorok kebawah, menandakan bahwa akhir dari sungai ini adalah air terjun yang tingginya entah seberapa. Dilihatnya Bella yang sudah mendekati ujung sungai dan sebentar lagi dia akan terjatuh kebawah terbawa air terjun.

Antonio panik dan berenang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya untuk menyusul Bella. "BELLA!"

XXXXX

Lay berhenti berlari. Napasnya terengah-engah dan dia pun terjatuh.

"Lay!" Nesia berbalik kebelakang setelah melihat adiknya terjatuh. Lalu, dia membungkukkan dirinya disebelah Lay yang terjatuh. "Kamu kenapa?"

Gilbert yang tertinggal dibelakang terkejut setelah melihat Lay terjatuh. Dia segera menghampiri Lay. "Lay kenapa?" tanya Gilbert sambil terengah-engah.

"Ambilin minum!" perintah nesia. 'Sialan, gue disuruh-suruh… Dasar gak awesome!' batin Gilbert dalam hati.

"Heh malah diem! Cepetan, mana minumnya?"

"I-iya." kemudian Gilbert mengambil minum di ranselnya dan memberikannya kepada Nesia. Nesia pun meminumkannya ke Lay.

"Kita senderin Lay dipohon itu aja."

"Oke."

Kemudian Nesia dan Gilbert membawa Lay dan menyenderkannya dipohon.

"Kamu gapapa?"

"Gapapa…" jawab Lay lemas. "Ayo…kita…lari…lagi…" napas Lay terengah-engah. "Aku…takut…A-antonio dan B-bella kenapa-napa…"

"Udah, kamu tunggu sini aja. Biar kakak yang kejar!" Kemudian Nesia kembali berlari mengejar Bella dan Antonio.

"Aku gimana?"

"Tunggu situ aja, jagain Lay ya gil!"

XXXXX

Bella tersangkut diakar-akar pohon yang menjalar dipinggir sungai. Antonio lega melihatnya dan segera berenang menghampiri bella, lalu membawanya ke tepi sungai.

"Bella?"

"Mmmhhh, a-aku dimana?"

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kamu sadar!"

"Ke-kepalaku…" Bella memegangi kepalanya. "Kepalaku berdarah…"

Belum sempat Antonio berbicara, tiba-tiba Nesia datang dari sebrang sana. "Antonio! Bella!" teriak Nesia.

"Nesia!" teriak Antonio dan Bella bersamaan.

"Kalian gapap…AAAHHH!" Nesia terpeleset dan tercebur kesungai. Dia terseret arus dan terbawa hingga ke ujung sungai, mendekati air terjun. Nesia bertahan dengan terus berpegangan batu. Namun, batu yang dia pegang terlalu licin sehingga dia pun terlepas dari pegangannya dan terjatuh kebawah.

"NESIA!"

XXXXX

"Aduh, kok kak Nesia gak balik-balik ya gil? Susul yuk!"

"Susul? Kamu kuat? Nanti kalo pingsan ditengah jalan kan gak awesome! Aku yang repot deh…"

"Nggak kok, udah ah susul aja!" Lay langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Gilbert untuk menyusul Nesia.

"Tungguin!"

XXXXX

"Antonio, gimana ini?"

"Satu-satunya jalan ya kita harus turun kebawah, tapi gimana? Jurangnya kan curam, masa mau merosot?"

Bella menghela napas, kemudian dia duduk. Dia sudah melupakan luka dikepalanya.

Sementara Antonio, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung merosot kebawah.

"ANTONIO, JANGAN!" Bella pun panik. Tanpa rasa takut, dia segera menyusul Antonio merosot kebawah. Beberapa tumbuhan diterjangnya. Kulitnya dipenuhi oleh lecet-lecet akibat tergores batu, ranting, dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan berduri. Bajunya yang basah semakin kotor berlumuran tanah dan darah yang keluar dari luka-luka lecetnya.

"Antonio, kamu mau bunuh diri?"

"K-kamu ngapain ikut kebawah?"

"Pokoknya kemana pun kamu pergi, aku harus ikut! Udah ayo, kita kan mau cari Nesia!" Bella yang penuh luka pun kembali bersemangat. Dia menarik Antonio dan membawanya ketepi sungai untuk mencari Nesia.

Disana tampak air terjun mengalir dengan deras. Mata Bella melihat kekanan dan kekiri mencari-cari dimana Nesia berada, begitu juga dengan Antonio.

"Itu Nesia!" Antonio menunjuk kearah nesia. Dia pun menghampiri Nesia yang tergeletak lemas dan disusul oleh Bella dibelakangnya.

Bella segera memeriksa denyut nadi Nesia, dan syukurlah dia masih hidup. Kemudian mereka membawa nesia ketepi sungai.

Nesia mulai membuka matanya perlahan. "B-bella… Antonio…"

Bella dan Antonio terkejut, kemudian menoleh kearah nesia. "Nesia?"

"L-lay…" Nesia menyebut nama Lay dengan terbata-bata. "L-lay dan gilbert masih di atas…" Lanjutnya.

"APA?"

XXXXX

"Lay, kita mau berjalan sejauh apa lagi? Ini udah diujung sungai, gak ada jalan lagi. Kalo kita jalan terus, kita bisa jatuh terperosok ke jurang mau? Kan gak awesome namanya!" Oceh Gilbert dengan masih tetap bisa menggunakan logat 'awesome'-nya walau dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini.

Lay menghela napas. "Terus kalo gitu kak nesia kemana? Dan kalo misalnya ini ujung sungai berarti...antonio dan bella terjatuh ke bawah terbawa air terjun?"

Mata gilbert melotot seakan-akan keluar dari tempatnya. "Kita harus turun kebawah, ayo!" Kemudian gilbert menarik lay dan berjalan di pinggir-pinggir jurang, mencari jalan agar bisa turun kebawah.

"Sepertinya kita bisa turun lewat sini gil..." Saran lay sambil menunjuk ke arah jurang yang lebih datar. "Setidaknya ini lebih datar dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya." Tambahnya.

'Nekat juga si lay, tapi dari pada gak ada jalan lagi...' Batin gilbert dalam hati.

Akhirnya, mereka pun turun perlahan-lahan kebawah. Sesekali mereka hampir terjatuh karena tempat yang dilaluinya menjorok kebawah dan cukup licin.

Sesampainya didasar jurang, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil menerobos pohon-pohon didepannya. Sesekali mereka meneriaki nama Nesia, Antonio, dan Bella.

XXXXX

'Kok kayak ada suara lay dan gilbert manggil namaku ya? Ah, apa cuma perasaanku doang?' batin Nesia dalam hati.  
>"Kenapa nes?"<br>"He? Ng-nggak kok Bel..."  
>Antonio sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama dengan nesia. "Eh, aku kayak denger suara Lay manggil namamu deh Nes…"<p>

.

.

.  
>"Kak nesia!"<br>.

.

.  
>"Antonio!" "Bella!" "Dimana kalian!"<br>.

.

.

"Itu suara mereka!"

"Suaranya ada disebrang sungai sana, ayo!".

Akhirnya mereka beranjak dan segera menuju ke tepi sungai, dan ternyata benar. Di ujung sungai sana, ada lay dan gilbert.

"Kak Nesiaaa! Bella! Antonio!" Lay berteriak dengan lantang.

"Gimana kita bisa nyebrang dan sampai disana?" Tanya gilbert sambil berteriak.

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab, lay langsung menceburkan diri dan berjalan kesebrang sana.

"Ayo gil! Arusnya gak sekencang diatas dan ini cetek!" Lay menarik gilbert sehingga gilbert pun ikut basah tercebur disungai.

"Gak awesome banget sih pake nyemplung segala!" Gilbert hanya bisa mengomel, sementara lay sudah setengah jalan menyebrang sungai. "Lay, tungguin!"

Tanpa menoleh, lay terus berjalan menyebrangi sungai. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya. Akhirnya dia pun sampai disebrang. "Kak nesiaaa!" Dia memeluk Nesia erat-erat.  
>Gilbert yang datang menyusul lay langsung mengomel. "Ah pake basah segala! Aku mau ganti baj... RANSELNYA KETINGGALAN DIATAS!"<p>

"B-berarti kompasnya ketinggalan juga diatas?"  
>"Iya! Aduh, gimana ini... Gak awesome banget sih! Kita masih jauh gak nes?"<p>

"Yaaa... Masih sih..." Jawab nesia menunduk kebawah. "Kalo gitu, kita harus cepat-cepat sebelum gelap!" Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan pakaian basah tanpa membawa bekal apa-apa. Hampir 3 jam mereka terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Kayaknya kita gak mungkin nyampe disana hari ini deh..." Kata bella meyakinkan.

"Iya juga sih... Kita istirahat disini dulu aja..."

"T-tapi paman rome udah nungguin kita di camp malam ini!" Nesia terlihat panik.

"Ya mau gimana lagi nes? Ini aja udah jam 5, sebentar lagi kan gelap..." Kata antonio sambil melihat arloji ditangan kirinya.

Akhirnya mereka terpaksa menetap ditempat tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan besok pagi. Antonio dan gilbert mencari kayu bakar, sedangkan nesia, bella, dan lay menyiapkan tempat untuk bermalam nanti.

Setelah semua beres, antonio menyalakan kayu bakarnya dengan cara menggosok-gosokannya. Mereka tidak memiliki pematik api atau pun korek api.

"Hmmm... Hangat..." Lay memejamkan matanya lalu menyender di pohon. Begitu juga yang lain, sedang menikmati kehangatan api unggun. Karena terlalu lelah, mereka pun akhirnya tertidur pulas mengitari api unggun.

XXXXX

'Aduh, anak-anak kemana sih...' Batin Rome cemas. Dia  
>sudah menunggu kedatangan Nesia, Antonio, Bella, Gilbert, dan Lay sedari tadi.<p>

"Paman, kok pada belum dateng sih? Vee~" kata Feliciano menghampiri Rome.

"Iya, mereka kan sudah janji hari ini dan sekarang sudah hampir jam 11 malam tapi mereka belum datang juga!" Cetus Lovino bersender ditiang tenda sambil memakan tomatnya.

"Apa mereka tersesat? Vee! Jangan!"

"Feli..."

'Tapi ada benarnya juga sih apa yang dikatakan Feli...' Pikir Rome.

"Udah ah! Aku mau tidur, capek nungguin mereka! Ayo feli!" Cetus Lovino marah lalu menarik tangan feli.

Lovi dan Feli pun masuk ke tenda dan tidur, sementara Rome masih terduduk didepan api unggun memikirkan kelima anak itu.  
>'Apa kususul aja kali ya?' Rome bertanya-tanya dalam hati.<p>

XXXXX

Matahari telah terbit. Burung-burung dihutan berkicau menyambut pagi hari.

"Nes, bangun..." Bella yang pertama bangun membangunkan Nesia, Nesia pun terbangun. Lalu, mereka membangunkan yang lainnya.

"Ayo, kita harus lanjutin perjalanan!" Ajak nesia.

"T-tapi kita gak sarapan dulu?" Kata lay mengeluh.

"Sarapan bisa nanti!"

"Matahari terbit dari arah timur, arah timur disana. Berarti arah utara kesana! Ayo jalan!"

Kemudian mereka pun pergi melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa sarapan sedikit pun.

XXXXX

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9, Rome pun bangun dari tidurnya. "Ya ampun aku ketiduran! Feli! Lovi!"

"Aahh berisik!" Cetus lovi dari dalam tenda. Sepertinya dia juga baru bangun.

"Mereka udah datang? Vee~" kata feli bersemangat lalu keluar dari dalam tenda. "Vee! M-mana mereka?"

"Mereka belum datang! Sebaiknya kita susul ke dalam hutan, ayo!"

Belum sempat mereka beranjak dari tempat mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara hentakan kaki dari arah hutan.

"PAMAN!" Teriak Nesia, Antonio, Bella, Gilbert, dan Lay bersamaan lalu menghampiri Rome.

"Aduuuh, kalian ini dari mana aja?"

"Gak awesome banget deh pokoknya! Masa kita kepisah ditengah hutan!"

"Kalian kok luka-luka? Sini ku obatin, Vee~"

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke tenda dan diobati oleh feliciano. Mereka tidak jadi berkemah. Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka tetap mendapat pengalaman yang mereka tidak pernah lupakan.

The End

**A/N : Aduh, maaf kalo ceritanya gaje, apa lagi endingnya T_T Abis saya bingung mau digimanain lagi -_-V Maaf juga kalo ada kesamaan judul/cerita soalnya saya belom ngecek hehe. Oke, terima kasih buat yang udah ngebaca :) Review Please, No Flame!****Top of Form**


End file.
